


Dust and Moonbeams

by ALC_Punk



Category: Dirty Computer - Janelle Monae, Janelle Monae - Works
Genre: F/F, Outdoor Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: Zen loves the way Jane's skin feels against hers. Basically, an excuse for smut between Jane and Zen, set during the desert road-trip around Pynk.





	Dust and Moonbeams

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This happened. I started it because I had the image of Jane's legs, and Zen's adoration for them, and then it completely turned into smut. So. What can you do?

The desert at night was all darkness and sand and the scent of churned earth. Stars shone down, dappling the dunes in dips and valleys like a woman shifting in her bath. It was perfect for slipping away and watching your lover dance naked, her feet almost tripping her up when they sink into the sand after an extra high jump and twirl. 

Zen laughed, letting herself be pulled into the dance until she was breathless, until Jane was laughing herself. 

The scent of Jane's skin when she was flushed did things to Zen's insides. She found herself leaning in, dipping her head and tasting it. Quick darts of her tongue across Jane's shoulder, until Jane huffed out a sound and pulled back, sending them both tumbling to the ground. 

"Even covered in sand," Zen murmured, nuzzling Jane's neck, "You taste amazing."

* * *

Later, they bring out the blanket and Zen shed her own clothing. She wasn't quite as shameless as Jane, she didn't find dancing naked under the stars something she wanted to do. 

Yet. 

It might come to that, she knew. Jane was very persuasive, and Zen had been daring enough to kiss Jane the first time. She could allow herself to be led into further deviance. 

The blanket and naked skin lead to kissing which lead to sex. Zen liked that the sex wasn't always inevitable, but Jane makes her feel insatiable, as though her skin won't survive without Jane touching it. As if her body won't survive without Jane's mouth on it, her fingers in it. Zen herself didn't know if she would survive without the taste of Jane on her tongue or the feel of her skin on her lips. 

Zen sprawled on her back, watching Jane above her. Jane's back was arched, her legs splayed to either side of Zen's waist. Zen loved those legs, loved stroking them and kissing them. Her hands dragged up them again, then down, nails digging into Jane's skin causing her to moan as the sharp-quick pain was a distraction from the movement of her hips. 

It threw her off-balance, and Zen fought down and amused chuckle. 

Flailing a moment, Jane grabbed for her hands, pulling at them, arching her back further. 

Her tits were amazing, too, and Zen watched them bounce and shift with every movement of Jane's hips and legs. 

They'd had to practice to get it right, Zen's magic little cock in a harness made Jane's mouth water and her pussy. Shit, her pussy would fucking drip before Zen got anywhere near it with her favorite toy. 

But getting the movement and balance right, so that it didn't slide out unexpectedly, or come free of the harness? Zen loved that they'd been able to laugh about that, even as Jane had been frustrated over not getting what she wanted. 

She had what she wanted, now, legs spread and cunt filled up with the rubbery-slick surface of the dildo strapped around Zen's waist and hips. 

Watching her fuck it made Zen get wet herself. She just knew how amazing it felt to have a post-orgasmic Jane eating her pussy. 

Fuck, but she loved Jane's mouth on her. Jane could drive her to the pinnacle and hold her there for fucking ever and it was glorious and maddening and toe-curling and made her whimper with desperation. 

Jane didn't like her hair pulled, but Zen had found shredding their bedding almost as efficacious. 

"Thinkin' about my mouth on you, baby?" Jane's words were strained, almost taunting. 

"Always."

Zen wriggled a little, giving the fake cock a little more action, and Jane gasped. She loved the way she could wring those sounds from her lover. Even when they were lazy and draped in early morning sunlight and blankets, Zen liked those desperate little noises. 

"Harder--" Jane rolled her hips, grinding down against Zen. 

Yanking her hands free, Zen huffed out a laugh as Jane wavered, almost losing her balance again. Planting one hand on the ground her and shifting up on her elbow, Zen grabbed Jane's hip to steady her before letting her finger and thumb delve between Jane's thighs, teasing and not touching where Jane wanted. 

"Fuck, fingers on my pussy, baby, please," Jane whined. 

Zen complied, finger and thumb dragging along the inner labia, before she settled into the rhythm Jane liked with her clit between them. 

Hips rolling, body driving itself harder against cock and fingers, Jane finally climaxed, her orgasm making her curse and moan. She sank forwards, leaning her forehead against Zen's, panting. "Too much now."

"You like it too much," Zen shot back, pushing up with her own hips, wringing that last little whine from Jane. 

"Mmm." Was Jane's articulate reply. She slid to the side, letting herself fall off of Zen and sprawl next to her, limbs splayed. "You've screwed me to death, baby."

Chuckling, Zen turned on her side and propped her head up as she looked over her lover. "So I have. It's a good look for you."

Jane's eyes were closed, but she opened them slightly, as if to glare at Zen. "Your turn soon."

"Sounds good to me," relaxing into the blanket, Zen whispered, "Are you going to edge me again, baby? Am I going to have to beg until you slide your fingers into my pussy?"

Even talking about sex made Zen's body tighten. She shifted her legs, feeling the wetness between them. The harness with its rubber occupant was still attached and slightly awkward now, but she ignored it. 

"Shut up and let me recover, or you're going to have to get your own self off tonight."

"Tired yourself out, dancing in the sand, did you?" 

Jane snorted, then grabbed the dildo and tugged on it. "Your friend here screwed my brains out."

Pushing her lips forward, so the fake cock slid into Jane's hand more, Zen said, "I think you fucked its brains out."

Raising her eyebrows, Jane met her gaze and laughed. "Don't think this has brains, honey."

"We could be so lucky," Zen replied, rolling onto her back and staring up at the stars. She was horny and ready to be played with, but she could wait. They had all night, as no one was going to come looking for them until morning.

By then, she was certain to be a very satisfied woman.


End file.
